<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamland In A Heatwave by CrystallineCardinal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687694">Dreamland In A Heatwave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineCardinal/pseuds/CrystallineCardinal'>CrystallineCardinal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Nat and Crypto are close friends, One Shot, Pining, Songfic, Useless Lesbians, first fic, y'know that feeling of "oh hey she likes me", yeah that's this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineCardinal/pseuds/CrystallineCardinal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A heatwave comes through Kings Canyon, cancelling the games. Natalie has to deal with it, and it’s a good thing she has her friends to talk to and spend time with. They had even planned a party at the end of the week, which Natalie agreed to go to. Why? Well, maybe she’d see her best friend, Reneé, and finally break free of her dreamland.</p>
<p>Based on Heat Waves by Glass Animals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamland In A Heatwave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic posted on AO3! I really like Glass Animals, and when I heard Heat Waves, I immediately knew I had to write a DarkSparks fic based on it. I first interpreted it as maybe from the perspective of one character longing for another, so that’s what inspired this. I also wrote this before Pathfinder’s Quest released, so sorry if it’s off with the canon. With all that said, I hope you like it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natalie slowly opened the door to her temporary home, smiling a bit as she felt the cooler air blow on her skin. A small ragdoll cat was already making his way over to her, his tail stuck high in the air as he mewed. “Bonjour, Nikola!” Natalie giggled, petting the purring fluffy cat as he rubbed against her leg. She reached down to him, scooping him up into her arms in a quick movement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama’s had a long day, so she’s going to take a break, d’accord?” Natalie cooed, giving the cat in her arms a few rubs under his chin. Nikola let out a small mewr, climbing out of Natalie's hands, and running to her room. She giggled, following after him, and flopping over onto her bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She really needed to rest today. The games had seemed to have gone on for a long time, and it was only worse that every few minutes, the temperature in Kings Canyon just seemed to climb. Of course, the games had to end somewhat earlier than intended, as it would be a bad idea for the legends to stay out in this heat. However, she had to stay behind in this small off-limits house to conduct her work when the temperature went down (and maybe she’d have a little fun before then). After all that, she just hoped whatever came up tomorrow wouldn’t involve staying out in the heat all day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she was getting comfortable, her phone lit up with a notification. She hesitantly picked it up, looking at the screen. 24 messages, all from her group chat with Ajay, Reneé, and Octavio. With a sigh, she opened the chat, reading over all the short messages from Ajay, trying to get their attention, which were mainly a bunch of “hey”s spammed over and over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do any of yuh wanna play some video games?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mainly to de-stress and all</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m always up for games, hermana!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie hesitated a moment before she finally replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, I’ll play too</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly got up from her bed, moving to turn her console on, and sit down with her controller. As she started up the game they decided to play, she slid on her headset, and joined their party. Within seconds, a familiar loud voice filled her ears. “Ey, chica!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie winced at the loudness of Octavio’s voice, and had to turn down her headset volume before she spoke. “Bonjour! How have you two been?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better now that we’re out of the arena! Although Tavi may disagree,” Ajay answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Octavio wasted no time, butting in, “Hell yeah I disagree! Being out there really gives me a rush! Much better than sitting around all day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it gives yuh a rush ‘cause yuh always runnin’ on adrenaline?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie laughed, before quietly speaking, “I’m doing better as well, glad the games ended early.” She could hear Ajay attempt to respond, but her words were cut out by Octavio. “They actually cancelled the games all week, it’s going to be so boringggggg..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And there’s that heatwave…” Ajay murmured. “Nat, didn’t yuh say yuh were still in Kings Canyon? If the heat gets too much, Path, Tavi, and I wouldn’t mind picking yuh up. Yuh dorm is still here, no one has messed with it..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Non merci, Ajay. I needed to stay here for some work on the arena, and I’m not going to let a little heat change that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever yuh say, but the offer always stands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie was silent for a few seconds before a thought crept into her mind, which she couldn’t help but ask about. “So, Uhm, how’s Reneé? She hasn’t said anything in the chat lately..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose she’s alright, been workin’ with Elliott lately. She had to make sure he n’ Ramya don’t kill each other, from what I heard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I guess I should have assumed something was going on there…” Natalie trailed off, shifting slightly in her seat. She noticed her phone light up again as she set her controller down, looking at the message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You three are playing games?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reneé had finally said something. Natalie felt a wave of nervousness hit her before she responded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, we are</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Reneé was going to send a response, Natalie didn’t get to see it, as Tavi happened to text again before her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey chica, why don’t you join us?? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another text soon came through. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, why not</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Reneé joined the game, the familiar sound of her voice began to echo through Natalie’s headset. “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie couldn’t help but speak to her as she felt her heart speed up. “Bonjour, Reneé! Everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Although, I should be asking you that,” Reneé answered. Ajay sent another message to Natalie directly, which she quickly opened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone is eager to talk~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Natalie rolled her eyes, pretending she didn’t see the message. “I’m okay, it’s just a little hot is all. Nothing I’m not used to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a heatwave. Not just a little hot, I think we all know that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie laughed, glancing around her room to the window, where she could see the darkening sky from the setting warm sun. The mirage of the rippling sky still remained. “Okay, maybe more than a little hot. I’ll find a way through it though! My air conditioning is still working, so I think everything is okay. You don’t need to worry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear the voidwalker sigh. “Alright, whatever you say, Nat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as her character bounded away towards the others. Slowly, her friend’s voices seemed to blur together. In a way, she wished Reneé could be by her side right now. It was in times like these where she really craved any interaction with her; something about those moments where it was just them felt so nice. For some reason, she felt like talking to her was better than talking to anyone else…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Natalie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped, grabbing her controller and messing with her headset. “O-Oui?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuh weren’t respondin’ to anyone for a sec. Everythin’ okay?” Ajay asked. Right. She must have been slipping into her ‘dreamland’ again. “Oui, were you three talking about something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Octavio quickly piped up, “Si! We were talking about throwin’ a party on Friday to have some fun while the games are out! Are you comin’, chica?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie hesitated to respond. She was never a party person, she didn’t like how loud and chaotic they could be, and that wasn’t even including the shenanigans her friends would pull her into when she was there. However, there was always the chance Reneé would come, and Natalie knew she wouldn’t miss a chance to spend time with her best friend. “Oui, I’ll go,” she answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had done it. There was no going back now, she’d have to go now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And hopefully see Reneé,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group’s gaming session went on for a bit longer before it was beginning to get really dark. “Hey, Uhm, I need to go now.. It’s getting late. I guess I’ll talk to you all tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goodbyes were shared before Natalie shut off her console, and took off her headset. Despite the night, she felt hot, sighing as she leaned back. Carefully, she got up, opting to go ahead and take a shower and get ready to sleep for the night. When she had finished that, she fed Nikola, and crawled into her bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snuggling under her covers, she heard the small sound of mews. Nikola laid next to her, rubbing her hand. A small giggle left her lips as she reached out to pet the fluffy cat, who began to purr.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was the covers, or Nikola being there, but Natalie still felt too hot in her bed. With a grumble, she crawled out from underneath her covers, lying starfished on the bed. “Reneé is so lucky she doesn’t have to deal with this, isn’t she, Nikola?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small mew came from him as Nat began to pet him again. “Can I tell you a secret, mon bébé?” Nikola simply looked up at her, waiting for her to speak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I kind of wish Reneé was here, even if the heat is too much… She’s a joy to spend time with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile graced Natalie’s lips as she spoke. Reneé always knew the ways to make her happy, and something about that felt really nice to Nat. She was also glad that Reneé didn’t tease her for showing affection, like Ajay did. Instead, Reneé often just let her show as much affection as she wanted. She even liked when Reneé knew just when to talk...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone lit again, and she quickly grabbed it, opening her messages to see a text from Reneé.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you doing alright?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie didn’t hesitate to respond to her best friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, just tired</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That makes sense, the match got to you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, that and the heatwave, I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thought so, you’re always barely awake between matches</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You really need to stop staying up so late working </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help the small smile that spread across her face. Reneé knew her too well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is coming from the same woman who stays up almost all night lying around in her bed not sleeping </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, it’s called insomnia</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie let out a small giggle, and quickly realized the fluttering feeling she felt. Sometimes she got this when she talked with her friend. “I should probably actually sleep..” she mumbled, after talking to Reneé for a bit longer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I really need to stop this before someone figures out…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>••••</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Natalie had less in a day to do, and although any other day she’d currently be working on her many electrical projects, she figured maybe that wasn’t the best idea in this heatwave. Instead, she’d curled up on her couch with Nikola across her lap and some snacks on her coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had flicked on her television, skipping through channels, waiting for something to catch her attention. For a while, it seemed like nothing would be interesting, but then she found one channel, which happened to be broadcasting a replay of one of the last matches from the games. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This part seemed to be focused on her and Reneé, in a duos match. They had made it pretty far, already up to the third ring, with 5 other squads left. The two were fighting another squad, trying to stay alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie couldn’t help but watch Reneé as she fought in the earlier match. The focus of her pale stare, her dexterous movements, her swift portalling skills, all of it seemed hypnotizing to watch. Natalie didn’t even notice when her head rested on her palm, and she leaned slightly forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden vibrating of her phone beside her brought her out of her trance. Quickly, she paused the tv, and reached for the device. She fumbled with it before finally getting a hold of it, looking at the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Reneé Blasey is calling…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie nervously bit the inside of her lip, and sat straight up before she finally answered. “Bonjour, Renee!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her quiet, yet soothing voice came from the other line. “Hey Nat. Get anything done?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Non, I‘ve just been sitting around, watching television… Not very productive of me,” she chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than getting yourself sick in the heat while you pile up work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui, it is…” Natalie muttered before changing the subject, “Enough about me though, what have you been up to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much, watching the children-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ramya and Elliott?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, them. I honestly haven’t been able to stand them for the past few days, you’d be surprised what happens when you have two extroverts in the same room as their introverted friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie went quiet for a little bit, thinking things over. She wanted to say something else in regards to the sentiment her friend held, but the words she didn’t intend to say tumbled out of her mouth. “Reneé, you need so much more than what you’ve been given…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is that so?” Reneé asked, a teasing tone lacing her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui… You shouldn’t have to deal with all this chaos.. You need peace and quiet, or at least a time where you aren’t dealing with so much,” Natalie murmured, accidentally letting in a slightly breathy tone to her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’d like a day with you too, and also.. Careful how you say things when I can’t see your hands, Natalie~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie could feel her face begin to warm up. Had she really sounded like that to Reneé? Suddenly speaking felt like a challenge. “Q-Quoi? Pardon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear a quiet chuckle from the other line, which did nothing to stop her nerves. “Sometimes the world fades away when I’m with you, Natalie.. I’m sure you feel the same way~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nat’s throat ran dry as soon as she heard Reneé. Did she mean that? Was she just joking?  She began to panic. “I-I have to go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hung up, still frozen in place as she stared at the dim screen of her phone. What did Reneé think of her now? Did she hurt her? Did she have more to say? The thoughts seemed to drag on her mind as she limply slumped back, running her fingers through her blonde hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She didn’t mean it, there’s no way she did.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How can she love you now, toi idiot..”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll never be able to give her the needed quiet she’s given you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her worries wrapped around her mind, just making everything worse. Natalie could feel by now the slight tug she gave to a tuft of her hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Calm down, it was just a simple sentence,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she silently told herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. After a bit longer, she had settled down enough to continue what she had been doing. It was going to be a long day, and a long day it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had eventually gotten ready to go to sleep come nightfall, but she couldn’t get Reneé’s teasing words out of her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What else might she have said if Natalie hadn’t hung up?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face flushed red at the thought. Would she have stopped then and there? Or would she have continued, making sure Natalie felt more flustered every word? Secretly, she hoped Reneé would have done the latter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Natalie thought about Reneé too much, and with what she was thinking now, she knew that was true. This could hinder her friendship and partnership with her in the games, if she let it take over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your head out of dreamland,” she muttered to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She needed a distraction from the voidwalker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Desperately.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>••••</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie had decided that morning that she was going to do exactly what she told herself, and spend time with someone else. After all, she did have some work to do, and it was better for her to find a distraction in another person, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had already called Ajay, who was currently taking her over to Solace City in order for her to meet up with Crypto, the man she intended to work with. After their recent apologies, the two had grown close, working together on projects again like they enjoyed. Maybe if Natalie focused on her friend and their shared work, perhaps she’d stop thinking about Reneé. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or at least, she hoped she would…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t been long before she arrived, and had already gotten to work with Crypto. They had settled down in a more open workspace, where most of the legends came to do their extra work. Natalie had hoped the two would be alone, as that would help her focus more, but that wasn’t the case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Reneé had to be across the room, looking through files. Either the work itself was tiring, or Reneé was tired, because she had accidentally fallen asleep at her table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither Natalie nor Tae Joon dared walk over and risk waking up the sleeping legend. Reneé often got upset in the mornings when Elliott and Octavio woke her up from her sleep, and Natalie wasn’t going to risk taking one of her moody outbursts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, she couldn’t help but let her eyes drift to the voidwalker. She seemed peaceful; her face relaxed as it rested on her arms, quiet and slow breaths that made her chest slowly rise and fall, and one of those rare smiles on her lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had she been dreaming, or found something she was content with?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright, Wattson?” Tae Joon asked, turning to look over at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie flinched, quickly drawing her attention back to the project. “O-Oui, I’m fine. Perfectly peachy!” A small laugh left her, but Natalie could tell it didn’t help her sound convincing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oui, yes, I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crypto’s expression softened. Natalie could tell she wasn’t convincing him in the slightest. “Natalie…” he murmured, “Please just tell me what’s on your mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked away, her eyes seeming to lay their blue gaze on the sleeping woman across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see… It’s her, isn’t it,” Tae whispered. Natalie could feel the heat rush to her face. “N-Non, where did you get that idea?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A low chuckle came from the hacker, as he gave her a small smile. “You read like a book, Natalie. There’s no mistaking the longing look on your face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly hid her face into her hands, letting out a small muffled groan. “It’s that obvious, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is.. Anyone could tell from a mile away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So much for distracting myself..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Natalie thought. Her silence seemed to bring Crypto’s voice to a soft tone again, as if he immediately knew this was a sensitive topic to the static defender.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should talk to Loba or Ajay about this when you’d like,” Crypto murmured. “You’re like a sister to me, Nat.. I want you to be able to feel better, and I know those two could help more than me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know those two would tease me on end…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’ll deal with them if they do. I know you don’t like to be teased, but sometimes you have to take a bit of the bad for the good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie sighed. Was this really a good idea? Then again, she knew if she didn’t do anything, her friend would be constantly reminding her. She also had to admit, he was right. “Fine, I’ll talk to them. You have my word.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie had sent a message to Ajay by the time she was finished working with Crypto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Ajay, can I come talk to you and Loba? It’s kinda important to me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a bit, but eventually she was given a response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah! We were planning to meet up at the firing range at 3. Are yuh in?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, I’ll see you there</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nat had already made it there 30 minutes early, after all, she didn’t know when they’d be there, and Nat wasn’t going to risk being late. She’d mostly been working with her fences, as she didn’t feel like doing much else at the moment. She’d eventually leaned up against one of the boulders in the range.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ey, Nat!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to see Ajay and Loba, who had just arrived. “Hey beautiful,” the thief cooed, “having trouble with Wraith again?~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Q-Quoi? Non, I’m not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ajay snickered, and exchanged a knowing look with Loba before looking back to the static defender. “Natalie… We know yuh into her, no need to hide it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie groaned, hiding her flushed face in her hands. “I’m not, and this is exactly why I wasn’t going to tell either of you about this...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s so easy to tell, beautiful… Look, you even started blushing as soon as we mentioned the idea~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just the heat,” Natalie murmured, desperately trying to make the two stop teasing her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nuh, it’s not the heat. Yuh just dun wanna admit yuh like Wraith.” Silence followed the medic’s words as she sighed, taking a seat next to Natalie. “C’mon, Nat, it’s not gonna be the end of the world if yuh say it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I just…” The blonde mumbled, hesitating before she spoke again. “I just think about her a lot, and I know it’ll be detrimental to my game if I sit here thinking about hanging out with my best friend for ages.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hanging out isn’t the only thing you think about,” Loba whispered, immediately getting Ajay’s elbow rammed into the middle of her stomach. The medic simply smiled at Natalie afterwards, the thief behind her doubling over in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Nat. I just think yuh should talk to Wraith about this. After all, yuh never know, she might like yuh too!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blush on Natalie’s face only deepened as she remembered the teasing words from Renee yesterday. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Get out of dreamland, she didn’t mean that,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself. “O-Oui, I could, but I don’t think she would-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Oh please. Have you seen how that woman looks at you? Have you heard how she even </span><em><span>speaks</span></em> <span>to you? I think it’s pretty obvious she reciprocates,” Loba stated, with Ajay quickly adding, “I agree with her, It's pretty obvious, Natalie. Plus, she’ll be at the party tomorrow, so yuh’ll have a chance.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, maybe I’ll talk to her…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atta girl! Yuh gotta tell us what happens!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie nodded, but inside, she knew what was going to happen. She wasn’t going to say anything to Renee, or at least nothing about this entire topic. To her, maybe it was better to keep to herself than to risk heartbreak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>••••</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think, Nikola?” Natalie asked, spinning around in her attire for the party. The small cat before her let out a small mew of approval, to which Natalie giggled and gave him a few strokes down his fluffy back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you’d like it,” she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truly, Natalie hoped that Nikola wouldn’t be the only one who liked her today. She had spent a lot of time getting her outfit together, especially when she had to make a large flower crown with blue and white flowers that was hand-woven. Maybe Reneé would like it, maybe they’d even be able to hang out…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about this. “Au revoir, Nikola! I’ll see you soon,” she called, opening the door to leave. The only thing she heard in response before stepping out was a small mew, almost as if Nikola had said goodbye as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After walking through the heat of Kings Canyon, Natalie had quickly met up with Pathfinder, who took her back to Solace City. Of course, by the time she arrived, she already knew right where Ajay and Octavio would be. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Partying with the other legends.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie could feel her heart speed up as another thought crossed her mind. What if Reneé was already there? What if she had outdone herself with an outfit? </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Non,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she quickly told herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“this is casual, no one is going to go too crazy… I really need to stay out of this part of my mind.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had eventually made it to Octavio’s dorm, where Natalie was told the party would be. Right off the bat, she could hear music and conversation from inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, she lifted her hand up to the doorknob, hesitating to open it. Nat was never the type for parties, and she knew she’d get overwhelmed if she stayed around everyone with the music for too long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, she knew she couldn’t turn back now. If something went wrong, she could always leave the room and come back. Natalie was no coward, but she knew her limits. Finally, she had grasped the doorknob. A simple twist of her wrist, and the door opened, leaving the blonde to join the party.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was already somewhat crowded, with several of the legends talking to one another, and generally enjoying themselves. Her first thought was to try and find Ajay; maybe she could just stay with her, and they could talk… However, her friend was nowhere to be found. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she could just find a spot without anyone else? That way she’d be perfectly fine, no one to mess with her, she could just watch the party. She glanced around again, trying to find a spot, but there were too many people in this small area for her to find one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, like an awkward teen, Natalie just stood in the middle of the room. Just as she thought she’d be okay, someone decided to turn up the music that was already playing. Quickly, she covered her ears, attempting to block out the noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes darted around the room, quickly spotting some doors that led out to a balcony. She hoped no one was out there, she really needed an escape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ran over to the door, opening it, and letting out a sigh of relief when she saw no one was outside. Carefully, she took a step out, and closed the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was much more peaceful out here than inside with everyone else, as it simply rained and the cars passed by as some new music from the party played faintly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Road shimmer, wiggling the vision, heat heat waves, I’m swimming in a-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes all I think about is you, late nights in the middle of June.. Heat waves been faking me out, can’t make you happier now..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lyrics of the song and the pitter patter of each drop on the pavement below her seemed to bring her a bit farther away from reality. Good, she had gotten away from the panic of staying inside. But also, maybe finally she had found the distraction she had been searching for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least that’s what she thought until the door opened behind her. “Hey, Nat.. We should talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly turned to spot Reneé, going to stand beside her at the balcony. “Talk about what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve just been.. Acting weird lately. Is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oui, it’s all fine,” she lied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it is, Natalie. You’ve been strange with me ever since you hung up on me abruptly a few days ago. What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie stayed silent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What should she say? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She couldn’t just sit there and say nothing, she couldn’t run, but she knew she couldn’t tell her everything, either… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’ve been busy living in my own mind,” she murmured. “A dreamland of sorts, I don’t know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A dreamland..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui. It comes back every now and then, usually late at night, or when I’m with you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie watched as the voidwalker’s cheeks darkened, and then she immediately realized what she had said. “D-Desole, I didn’t mean-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Nat. It’s okay. I get your point…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie froze as Reneé got closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I know exactly what you mean~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can't fight it, you can't breathe..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> You say something so loving, but now I've got to let you go..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll be better off in someone new~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't wanna be alone… You know it hurts me too~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You look so broken when you cry… One more and then I'll say goodbye..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Q-Quoi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That dreamland you think of… It’s a place where you can imagine what might be, right? Or at least a place where you remember the good moments?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie nodded. That’s pretty much what those thoughts were to her; a silly dreamland where she could imagine scenarios. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or think about how much she wanted to be with her best friend… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She could feel something tighten in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I know that feeling too, just that I get a much more vivid look..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right. Reneé could see multiple realities. Of course she’d know. She could feel the hope that maybe the voidwalker felt something too slowly fizzle away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wonder what you’re dreaming of when you sleep and smile so comfortable… I just wish that I could give you that, that look that’s perfectly unsad..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then she felt something. Reneé had gently raised a hand up to Natalie’s cheek, brushing away a stray strand of hair with her thumb. “Don’t worry though, Natalie. Some of that always involves you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reneé let a small, but genuine smile grace her lips. Natalie always loved seeing when she smiled, and now was no exception. She was pretty sure her friend could tell. Somehow, she let words escape her that she wanted to ask since this started. “Then why don’t you seek out the reality that you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That earned her a small chuckle from the older woman. “I already have it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soft lips pressed against her own, which Natalie couldn’t help but lean into. Her heart felt like it was doing backflips in her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was this really happening? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Truly, she wished it was, and that she wasn’t just dreaming. She had been waiting for this for months, and had finally gotten it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a short kiss, but for Natalie it felt like it had been at least a minute or two. Reneé couldn’t help but laugh at the look on the other woman’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonder, love, and also disbelief. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oui! Peachy! I uh, I just don’t know what to say-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we figure it out at my place,” the voidwalker whispered, words soft, seeping into Natalie’s mind. “It’s quieter there, you won’t have to hide out here like you did earlier. Plus, no heatwave, unlike how it is back where you’ve been.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui, s-sure, we can go... That sounds nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renee nodded, opened a portal, and began to step through, giving Nat some time before she followed. With that time, she gave one last listen to her surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear the cars passing down the street, the chirp of distant birds, the patter of rain, and finally… The faint sound of the ending of the song. It seemed to fill her thoughts as she took a step towards the portal and into the void.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes all I think about is you, late nights in the middle of June.. Heat waves been faking me out, can’t make you happier now..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Road shimmer, wiggling the vision, heat heat waves, I’m swimming in a mirror..</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>